A class-specific internal combustion engine and a class-specific method are derived from DE 100 55 192 A1. This publication discloses a method for concentricity control of diesel engines, wherein the injection quantity of the injectors assigned to the cylinders is corrected by means of a correction factor.
The injectors are connected to a collection volume for liquid fuel (which can be designed as tank or manifold) by means of lines. Fuel can flow from the injectors to the collection volume through these lines. A leakage of the injectors can be drained through these lines.
The problem is that the internal combustion engine known from the prior art is not operated at the allowable limit for the pollutant emissions to mitigate signs of aging and wear and tear of the injector but taking into account a deterioration factor allows a greater distance to the allowable limit.